1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to researching telephone calls that are unbillable due to a service error. More specifically, the invention relates to an automated system and method for searching at least one database to retrieve records corresponding to an unbillable call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interexchange carriers (IXC's) and telephone service providers contract with regional bell operating companies (RBOC's) such as, for example, BellSouth Corporation of Atlanta, Ga., for billing of telephone calls that are placed over the local network of an RBOC. Often, calls are unbillable due to an error in the billing records of the call. Common billing errors include errors such as, for example, a date of call after disconnection of service, a call from an invalid state, an invalid carrier identification, and a toll message with an 800 service guide. Studies are performed by the RBOC to determine why a particular call is unbillable. Existing methods for unbillable telephone call research are both complex and time consuming, thereby raising the operating expenses and consuming the resources of telephone service providers. The expenses and resources devoted to unbillable research may be passed on to consumers in the form of higher rates.
Existing methods for unbillable research are lengthy and cumbersome and comprise conducting individual searches of several databases to find records relating to the unbillable call. These unbillable call databases include disparate databases such as, for example, a Correction Online of Usage Errors investigation database (CLUE), a BellSouth Online Customer Record for Inquiry Systems database (BOCRIS), an Interdepartmental Bill Investigative System database (IBIS), an Loop Maintenance Operating System (LMOS) database, and a guide access database (GADB). Existing unbillable research methods do not enable the production of a single report comprising records retrieved from all the searched databases. Furthermore, existing unbillable research methods do not enable the storage of a single report in a query-able database. Storing a single report in a query-able database would enable the report to be quickly and easily searched, thereby reducing the cost and time required to conduct the unbillable research.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an automated system and method for searching all of the RBOC databases for records corresponding to an unbillable call. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that generates a single report comprising records retrieved from all databases, and stores the report in a query-able database.